


One In The Morning.

by OthilaOdal



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Physical Abuse, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OthilaOdal/pseuds/OthilaOdal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayu is neither a child nor ignorant anymore. She hears the whispered arguments, sees the bruises, and chooses to pretend she doesn't but Misa's stubbornness makes it hard for her to not say what she feels one night at one in the morning.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>For a prompt on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One In The Morning.

A loud thud woke Sayu up from her light slumber and she whined internally about how she had an exam tomorrow and needed the rest. God knew it was hard enough living in the shadow of honor student Light Yagami, without being constantly reminded by people of how inferior she was. She didn’t need to be disturbed.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room Sayu reminded herself to not be bitter. Her brother was after all good to her, that kind of bitterness would only fester and create distance between them. She reminded herself of that while stumbling around in her room, making her way to the door.

Sometimes it was hard to remember that. After all the voice at the back of her head was always there to remind her that there were already all five oceans between them.

She shrugged all the thoughts off her as she turned the handle, clutching her phone in hand, while quickly and expertly switching the phone’s flashlight on.

She hurriedly glanced at the time.

“12:30am?!” she remarked internally. “It’s only 12:30am?!”

She could hear someone sliding across the hallway walls downstairs. Quick as a fox, Sayu crept towards the stairs all the while avoiding the creaky bits of the floor that she knew would wake her mother up, with the prowess of a gymnast.

She softly clicked the stairwell light on.

“Huh?!” Sayu’s back went cold as the person downstairs yelped. “What’s that?!”

Sayu hurried downstairs, shushing Misa, occasionally glancing back to see if there was any light coming from under her mother’s bedroom door.

Sayu grabbed the older woman the second she reached the bottom of the straircase, preventing Misa from falling over into the narrow barrel of umbrellas face first.

“What are you doing?” Sayu whispered.

“”I AM-”

“Shhhh!!!!” Sayu almost grabbed Misa’s mouth and she would have it hadn’t been for the stench of alcohol emitting from Misa’s mouth.

“I’m coming home.” Misa whispered.

“You are home.”

“I am?” Misa looked around wide-eyed then, satisfied with what she saw, smiled. “I am!” Sayu understood why it took long for Misa to realize where they were. She had after all only just moved in 2 months ago an hadn’t gotten used to the home yet.

She hugged Sayu, or at least Sayu assumed it was a hug and not the older woman just falling on her.

Sayu sighed, dejected. She knew she was going to have to help Misa upstairs.

\---

“Where’s Light?” Sayu asked, in the confine of her room as she sat Misa down on her bed, despite knowing the answer. Late night shifts at trying to catch Kira. This case was a full-time job. If Sayu had decided anything, it’s that she’d be a stay at home business woman some day, mostly because the back of her father and brother were painful enough for her to never want to inflict that kind of pain on her children.

“Chasing Kira!” Misa said, squinting and moving her hands and legs as though she was running, while sitting on the bed. “He’s going to catch Kira soon.”

“I’ve been hearing that for years.” Sayu thought but a sudden realization made her stop herself from making a sarcastic remark.

“You...” Sayu paused frowning at Misa. “You didn’t go there to ask Light to come home did you?”

“I did!” Misa placed a couple of balled up fists on her hips and raised her chin conceitedly. 

Sayu watched her bleakly afraid to ask the question that boiled in the back of her throat. They thought she hadn’t noticed. She had. How could she not? It was in her face. But oh they pretended she was still a child and she played the part, because their obliviousness to her knowledge only meant she learnt more without them catching wind of it.

But she knew. Oh! She knew! She’d seen the angry cold rough fights that happened in mere whispers between Misa and Light in the hallways, his indifference towards her. Frankly, his indifference to everything that didn’t have anything to do with Kira. But with her he was another kind of monster. He wasn’t just a back that she stared at. To her he was raised voices, millions of broken promises, heartaches dulled by alcohol, poison, poison, poison.

And Sayu always wondered why she didn’t spit him out.

“And?” The question finally bubbled out of her mouth.

“And what?” Misa smiled up at her, her eyes hooded. “He told me to go back home, and wrap myself up in blankets and go to sleep and dream of him.”

Sayu rolled her eyes.

“Sure he did.” She couldn’t stop herself in time.

“He did!” Misa exclaimed, eyes threatening to drop out of her sockets now.

“Before or after you hit the bar?” Sayu asked indignantly. It was enough. How much of a child did they think she was? “Or perhaps, you can tell if it was before or after you got that bruise on your arm.

It was doing a good job of hiding under the half-sleeves of Misa’s white schoolgirl shirt with a crocheted fancy collar. But in her drunkenness she had been too animated to hide.

“I slipped after drinking.” Misa smiled.

“So before?” Sayu sighed, pulling back into her shell. It was best if she feigned ignorance anyway.

Sayu rubbed the bridge of her nose. “In any case you should probably change into something more comfortable.” She walked towards Misa. “Do you need help changing?”

“No!” Misa almost yelled and Sayu glanced at the door of her room instinctively, even though she couldn’t see her mother’s room through her closed bedroom door.

She watched as Misa tried to free herself from the confines of her shirt and managed to get the buttons stuck in her hair.

The older woman pouted. “Help.” She whimpered.

Sayu had to smile. Her childishness had to Sayu’s favorite thing about her. It was a trait that was easy to lose, and somehow Misa had maintained hers.

She gently freed Misa’s blonde hair from the buttons and undid her shirt, pulling down around her shoulders.

She had a bruise on her shoulder creeping onto her collar bone, besides which her skin was pristine, pale, with a few odd beauty marks here and there.

“Bar brawl?” Sayu asked.

“You should see the other guy.” Misa joked.

“Fit as a fiddle and busy on the Kira case, I’m sure.” Sayu thought.

Sayu watched Misa pull on her pyjamas and tried not to pay too much attention to her privates, and she wouldn’t have it hadn’t been for the odd tattoo of an ink pen facing downward, nib pointing right at her clitoris. Sayu thought that was an odd choice of tattoo for someone who in her own words “hated reading writing or school work of any kind.”

Sayu looked away. It wasn’t her business.

“Help me with the shirt?” Misa asked and Sayu obliged. She pulled the shirt down over Misa’s head and down her torso. The outside of her left palm accidentally brushed against Misa’s breast and Sayu blushed. She knew it wasn’t an accident at all. She broke contact instantly, worried she’d done something wrong.

Her clock beeped. It was one in the morning.

“You should sleep.” She told Misa. The woman just stared at her with an unreadable expression. Sayu looked around for a bit, the honey glow still in her cheeks. She tried to meet the woman’s gaze but somehow felt naked under it.

“Goodnight” Sayu leaned in to kiss Misa on the forehead and instead pressed her lips against Misa’s, tasting cherry lip gloss in her mouth.

“I would never do that to you.” One in the morning was probably a magical time, because Sayu could barely believe what she’d just whispered into Misa’s neck. 

Misa’s hand lightly brushed against Sayu’s crotch. “I love your brother.” She said and Sayu felt nothing. “But next time tell me you’d do what he wouldn’t, instead of telling me you wouldn’t do what he does.”

Sayu frowned at her searching for answers in her eyes.

“What’s that?” She asked.

“Tell me you’ll drink me dry.” Misa smirked at her.

Sayu didn’t quite understand. She frowned harder. 

“Why would you want that if you love him?” She asked.

Misa seemed to be looking above her now, at the top of her head.

“You’ll have a long life.” Misa said pressing her lips softly against Sayu’s.

“You’ll have a lot of time to figure it out.”


End file.
